


Summer Eyes

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aesthetics, Gen, kinda me overthinking stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: He dreamt of summer eyes.





	Summer Eyes

\- ...Isn't the summer amazing?  
Ibara, who was trying to concentrate on his work despite suffocating heat, almost cursed loudly when Nagisa suddenly interrupted the silence. He managed to bite his tongue before he lashed out at the innocent companion, took a deep breath and looked in his direction.  
\- If you say so, Kakka.  
Orange irises were staring straight at him, as if the other boy tried to burn a hole through Ibara's face. To think that their AC had to break during the biggest heat wave... Even with multiple fans running in the background, Ibara was covered in sweat and exhausted. Nagisa on the other hand seemed undisturbed by the weather, admiring the world outside of the window just like usual. Saegusa endured his companion's gaze, exhaling a sigh of relief when Ran turned his eyes away.  
\- ...There is something beautiful in this time. It tastes like the orange chocolate. Smells like the heated ground. The warmth leaves you lightheaded, almost dizzy. People are everywhere... Children are laughing.  
It was difficult for Ibara to comprehend what Nagisa tried to say. Most probably, his words had no deeper meaning, just exactly what had been spoken. Even so, they held a deep melody, like a happy song with one, just one deep piano note. From all this thinking his head started aching. He is starting to think like the older boy.  
\- The summer is hot. Performing is more exhausting. More people come to the lives. I'm constantly covered in a layer of sweat. The sun becomes enemy of the idols, who have to maintain untanned skin. And our AC had to break.  
\- ...Huh.  
Judging from his expression, Nagisa got lost in thoughts once again. Looking at the boy's profile, Ibara couldn't help but wonder what did he mean. Even when he turned his gaze back to the work awaiting on the desk, some part of his brain was analysing Ran's words.  
\- ...The eyes are said to be the mirror of one's soul. Does that mean that Ibara has a winter soul?  
\- Huh?  
That caught him off guard and he couldn't stop surprised sound. Nagisa didn't elaborate on that thought anymore, leaving Saegusa almost irritated. Well, according to that logic, anyone with blue eyes had winter soul? Like, the soul that likes cold, or the soul that is cold? A small sting of pain ran through his chest at that thought, so he quickly removed it from his mind. He doesn't need warmth, or warm emotions. But... _Doesn't that mean that you have a summer soul?_   Silver hair, pale skin... and eyes, orange like a burning suns. Maybe that's why they are who they are. There has to be a summer, and there has to be a winter. One with warm colors and cold soul, and one with cold colors and warm soul.  
\- Ying-yang...? - he murmured quietly.  
His head hurt. He got absorbed in Nagisa's logic and started overthinking everything again. Inhaling deeply, he removed all those disturbing ideas from his mind and looked at the paper in front of him. The characters were dancing in front of his eyes, mocking him. Sighing, Ibara took off his glasses and rubbed his nose.  
\- I can't concentrate... I'm going to take a nap.  
\- ...Hm.  
\- Please don't go anywhere.  
\- ...I will be here.  
Ibara could see only the shape of other boy, but he had to trust him. The sleep came immediately as his head touched the pillow. He dreamt of summer eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget about kudos/comment!


End file.
